Southpaw
by Savy160
Summary: Random one shot drabbles about Ted Grant and Tom Bronson. Mainly fatherly/son fluff. Rated T for language and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1: A Boxer's Boy

**(Insert Creative Title Here)**

 **Random one shot drabbles about the Wildcats.**

 **Rated T for language and sexual references**

 **I do not own Wildcat or anything related (If I did, I would not be drowning in student loans).**

 **Chapter 1: A Boxer's Boy**

 **Tom's POV**

"I don't want you going out tonight."

I ignored her as I shrugged my jacket on.

"Thomas, don't you dare walk out that door!" Mom yelled before blocking the door. "The three of us are going to have a nice family dinner and we're going-"

"I ain't sitting at the same table with him!" I yelled.

"He says he loves me," she whispered.

"Does he tell you that before or after he hits you? Mom, Arnold's just like the others," I calmly replied, pushing past her.

She caught my arm and said, "He could be a good father for you."

"I've never had a father and I don't need one now, Mom."

"Tommy, do this for me. I think he's the one."

"That's what you said about the others. They're all the same. They all hurt you and me. We're fine on our own. We don't need anyone else… I'll be back tonight. Don't wait up."

Opening the door, I found Arnold standing in front of me.

"Where'd you think you're going, boy?" he asked.

"None of your business." I muttered, trying to step around him as he grabbed my arm.

"I asked you question, boy! And you'd damn sure better answer it!" he growled, slamming me into the wall and closing the door behind him.

"Don't!" Mom yelled as she quickly separated us. "He's just a boy, Arnold. He's barely fourteen. He-"

"He needs to be disciplined!" he yelled back at her as I ran into my room and locked the door behind me.

Silently, I crept down the fire escape.

 **********Break**********

 **Marilyn's POV**

Arnold snarled, "You need to discipline your brat better!"

"Don't tell me how to raise my son! He's a good boy!"

He scoffed before replying, "That little punk reeks of cigarette smoke. He probably drinks more than I do. What he needs is-"

"I am perfectly able to care for my child."

"Sure, Marilyn. Whatever you say," he replied.

"Dinner's on the table… I'll go get Tom and we can eat."

"No… I'll get him. We need to talk. Man to man," he replied before moving towards Tom's room in our apartment.

I heard him curse a few seconds later.

"Dammit! The little prick's gone!"

"Arnold. Don't. Please… He'll be back soon and then we can-" I began before he stomped back down the stairs and glared at me.

"He needs to learn how to respect his elders and he'll learn tonight."

"No!"

"Marilyn!" he yelled back as there was a knock on the door.

He mumbled curses under his breath as he went to answer it. I closed my eyes and sagged against the wall of the kitchen. I can't keep going on like this. My time is almost up.

"Marilyn, I need you to come out here for a minute," my boyfriend called as I sighed before entering the living room. I gasped at the sight before me.

"Miss Bronson, have a seat."

 **********Break***********

 **Tom's POV**

"Wanna nother beer?" my best friend, Jackson, slurred as I shook my head before lighting a cigarette.

"No. I'm good."

"You've only had two though."

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"What's up with you tonight?"

"It's my mother. She's got another boyfriend."

"So? She's had like six this past month," Jackson shrugged.

"I don't know, man… I just don't need a father and she keeps trying to shove them down my throat. Besides, I hate her current boyfriend."

"Why?"

"I don't trust him. He doesn't like her or me. I think he likes her job," I muttered.

"Well, you gotta trust your instincts."

"True."

"Well, I need to go."

"See you later, Tom."

"Yeah. See you later," I mumbled before leaving his apartment and making the trek back to my apartment.

I sighed as I gazed up at the building. I extinguished the cigarette on the railing of the old metal fire escape as I climbed the stairs to the third floor. I climbed through my window and silently closed it behind me just as a hand closed over my mouth as an arm snaked around my waist. I struggled and screamed beneath the hand over my mouth.

"Stop struggling or else Mommy might get hurt!" an unknown voice threatened as I went limp in his grasp. "Good boy. I'm gonna take my hand off your mouth and you're not going to make a sound, got it?"

I nodded in response as he let me go. He kept a tight grip on my arm as he dragged me out of my room and into the living room. Four guys were standing around our living room. One man dressed in a suit with greasy brown hair and eyes stood beside the fireplace. He had a cigar clenched in-between his yellowing teeth.

"Mom!" I yelled as I was pushed down onto the couch opposite of her and her boyfriend.

"Tommy, it's going to be okay, baby. It's going to be okay," she soothed as the man by the fireplace walked behind me.

"Alright Miss Bronson, you will open the bank vault, unless you wanna see Tommy-Boy hurt," the man threatened as he placed both hands on my shoulders.

Bank vault?

"Please. Don't hurt my baby… I'll do anything. Anything," she whispered as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"That's better. Take a good look Marilyn. Your baby boy's in good shape as of this moment… If you want him to stay that way, you'll do as you're told."

"Please. I'll do anything," she begged.

"Good. You'll hear from me tomorrow... And to make sure you keep up your end of the deal, your son's gonna stay with me." He snarled before yanking me up by the scruff of my jacket.

"P-please. J-just let m-me hold him… I'll do whatever you want," she pleaded as she stood up.

"Make it quick," he snapped before shoving me into her arms.

"Mom, what's-" I began before she cut me off and shook her head.

She pressed me against her and whispered into my ear, "It'll be okay, baby. When I let you go, run and don't look behind you. Find your father in Brooklyn. Tell him what happened… Use it if you have to… I love you."

"Time's up!" the man in charge hissed as he made a move to grab me.

Mom pushed me in the opposite direction and went for the man's gun as I ran.

"Tommy! Run!" Mom screamed as I ran and dodged two of the thugs before running back towards my room.

I reached my bedroom and locked the door behind me. I backed away slowly as someone began throwing their weight against my door. I grabbed my backpack and hurried over to the fire escape and forced it open as a gunshot came from the living room.

"Mom!" I screamed as the door was broken door by two of the thugs.

I flew down the fire escape with the two of them not far behind me. I flew down alleyways as they chased after me. Somehow, I managed to lose them in the madness. I was practically panting for air as I wound up by the bus station. I bought a ticket and boarded a bus.

I leaned back in the seat and stared at the bus ticket I'd just purchased. Brooklyn… I've never even met my father before. He never even knew my mother was pregnant! And now Mom's… Mom.

I slumped against the window as the tears started to fall. Mom's dead and I did nothing. I did nothing.

Mommy.

 *********Break**********

 **Marilyn's POV**

I lay gasping on the floor as I tried to staunch the blood flow from the wound in my side.

"Boss, the kid got away," one of the thugs said as the boss grabbed Arnold by the scruff of his sweater.

"First, your girlfriend banker gets shot and now the only witness is gone!" he snarled before jabbing Arnold in the face with his gun.

"Wait, Boss! I know where he went! His old man's from Brooklyn! The kid had to have gone there!" Arnold cried as his boss released him.

"Seven days. I want the brat brought to me alive. He's a loose end and all loose ends need to be tied up," he growled before his gun was pointed at me.

"Tommy." I muttered before the gun went off.

 **********Break***********

 **Tom's POV**

"Ay kid! Wake up! Youse gotta get offa da bus!"

I opened my eyes to find the bus driver shaking my arm.

"Where am I?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"Brooklyn."

I nodded and grabbed my backpack as I moved to exit the bus. My stomach growled in hunger as I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes. I pulled my wallet out and counted about ten bucks. Great. I groaned before shoving the cash back into the wallet.

I glanced around the station and found an information booth. I approached the woman and asked, "Excuse me, I'm trying to find a man named Ted Grant… You know, the boxer, Wildcat Grant?"

She laughed before saying, "Kid, The Champ don't do autographs no more! He retired!"

"I know… I just gotta find him. It's important."

"Last I heard he was runnin' some boxing gym."

"Do you know where?"

 **********Break**********

I shifted my bag on my shoulder as I stared up at the old gym. This place is literally falling apart. I took a deep breath before entering.

"Hello?" I called out.

The place was deserted and shady looking. A rundown ring stood in the center of the room. Wallpaper was peeling off the walls. Stuffing was falling out of the punching bags. On the farthest wall of the crappy gym was nothing but newspaper clippings, belts, medals, trophies, and pictures. I reached out to touch the belt as a hand suddenly encased itself around my wrist.

He was tall. Really tall. His blue eyes were identical to my own. We both had raven hair, yet his was starting to turn gray from old age. Our facial features were similar… I look just like him. The only difference is the fact that he's nearly sixty, but he's still got all of his muscles. He could pass for someone in their thirties.

"Ya don't touch stuff that ain't yers!" he snapped before letting me go.

"Sorry," I muttered as I continued to stare at him.

"Whatcha starin at?"

"Nothing."

"Look, kid, whadya doin here?"

"I… um-"

"Where's yer parents? If ya wanna lesson, ya need yer mom and dad and their cash."

"I need your help!" I blurted out as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'll say. Yer too damn skinny."

"No! You're Wildcat-"

"Kid, I'm retired."

"I know! But, that's not it! I'm not talking about Wildcat Grant! I'm talking about the hero, Wildcat!" I yelled as he stiffened.

"Get out."

"Please. I need-" I began before he literally shoved me over to the door.

I froze as I noticed Arnold getting out of a car with one of the men from last night. I shrugged out of his grasp before ducking behind his desk.

"Kid, I ain't playin hide n seek," he muttered bending down and frowning at me. "What? Ya look like ya've seen a ghost."

"Please. Don't let them take me," I pleaded, drawing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

He frowned as the door to his gym opened. He straightened back up as I heard two sets of footsteps enter.

"Theodore Grant?" I heard Arnold say as I held my breath.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen this boy?"

"I see alotta kids."

"It's important that we find him."

"Nope. I don't think I've seen em."

"Then you won't mind if we have a look around, Mr. Grant."

"Actually, I do mind."

"Mr. Grant, my partner and I have a warrant for the boy's arrest. He's wanted for murder."

"Uh huh. Well, he ain't here, so get out."

"We'll be back later. Try and remember if you see him. Call this number if you find him."

"Uh huh."

Seconds later, the two left the gym. He stared down at me and asked, "You gonna come out or what?"

I crawled out from underneath the desk and stared at him as my stomach growled.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Tom."

"You gotta full name?"

"Thomas Grant Bronson."

"Ya wanna tell me why they're lookin for ya?"

"They want me dead."

"Why?"

"I… I witnessed a murder."

"Whose murder?"

"My mom's," I whispered as a tear slid down my cheek.

He didn't respond. He only ran a hand through his hair and muttered, "What about your old man?"

I'm looking at him, but I can't tell him that. I merely shook my head and said, "He's not in the picture."

"Any relatives?"

"No… I'm alone."

He nodded as my stomach started screaming for food again.

"When did ya eat last, kid?"

 **********Break*********

 **Ted's POV**

Damn. I'm retired! I'm fifty-eight for the love of Christ! And now I hafta deal with some kid! Shit!

"That's freaking disgusting!" he exclaimed as he shoved the protein shake back towards me.

"It'll put meat on yer bones!"

"Then you drink it! I'd rather starve!"

"Then starve," I grumbled as we glared at each other.

Huh. Kid's got my eyes and chin. That's weird. And his middle name's my last name. That's too weird. We also got the same hair color, but he needs a damn haircut and it's all feathery and shit just like a hippie. Damn teenagers… He needs to eat more though. And someone has gotta take his cigarettes away. He's like fourteen? Fifteen? I could smell the smoke comin off of his clothes. Bet he has a drinkin problem too… Did his mother even take care of him? Wonder what he's got in that backpack?

He plugged his nose and finally downed some of the shake.

"That's still disgusting."

"Too bad. Life's a bitch and then ya die."

He didn't respond. A moment of silence passed before he asked, "Why didn't you let them take me?"

"You're just a freakin kid and they just looked untrustworthy. Besides, ya don't look like a murderer."

"Oh. Thanks… So, how are we gonna catch them?"

What the fu-

"Mr. Grant, we are going to catch them, right?"

"There is no we and I never said I was a hero or somethin."

"I know you're Wildcat the vigilante and the boxer. I need your help… Please."

"Kid, I'm sorry about-"

"My mother died trying to protect me! She told me to run and I ran because I was scared! I let them kill her! It's my fault!"

"It ain't your fault. There ain't nothin you coulda done."

"Yes… There was," he whispered before looking back up at me with watery eyes. "Please. Help me. Don't let her die in vain."

"And what makes you think I'm a hero?"

"My mother… she told me you were."

Of course she did! "Right… So this is how this is gonna go down. Yer gonna stay with me till I figure out what to do with ya… Yer gonna work and do as yer told. No smokin and drinkin. Yer too damn young for that shit. I'm gonna show ya some moves and-"

"Yes to everything, but the last one. I don't believe in fighting unless it's self-defense."

I blinked in surprise… Just what I need! A freakin pacifist!

"Alright… How much cash have ya got right now?"

"About ten bucks."

"Great… What else ya got?"

"A change of clothes."

"I'm guessin that's it besides them cigarettes and the bottle of beer."

"How did you-"

"I ain't stupid. Hand em over. Now."

He narrowed his eyes before eventually handing them over.

"Good. I'd better not see any of this shit again, got it?" I growled as he nodded.

"Got it."

I nodded before saying, "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"The store."

"For what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You gotta have deodorant and shit, ain't ya?"

 **********Break**********

 **Tom's POV**

"So, you live above the gym?" I asked as we set the shopping bags down.

"Yeah. The spare bedroom's over there. Bathroom's over there. Ya know where the kitchen's at and the livin room."

"Thanks."

He grunted in response as I headed for the shower.

 *********Break**********

 **Ted's POV**

"Are you aware of the fact that your hot water is broken?" the kid asked as he stomped into the kitchen.

"Costs cash to get it fixed," I huffed.

He pushed his damp, feathery hair out of his face before walking over to the couch and plopping down on it.

It wasn't two seconds later before he called out, "Dude, your cable sucks!"

"Deal with it!"

Twenty minutes later, I drained the spaghetti noodles and dumped them onto separate paper plates with sauce on the top.

"Okay, kid. C'mon and get it while it's hot."

He didn't even respond. I looked up to see him asleep on the couch with the TV blaring some crap in the background.

Silently, I approached his form and removed an empty syringe from my pocket and uncapped it. I inserted the needle into his arm and watched as blood began fill the empty space.

"Sorry, kid. But, I gotta have a sample," I muttered before removing the needle and plucking a strand of hair from his head.

 **********Break**********

The next morning, I got up and went for my morning run. When I got back, the kid was still in the same spot. I shook him awake and looked up at me with a disoriented expression.

"What time is it?" he yawned.

"Five in the mornin."

"What!"

"Be grateful. I get up at four to run."

He groaned and slumped back down.

"Get dressed. We got company."

"Who?"

"A client."

"People still pay you?"

I ignored him and headed downstairs. I still had an hour so I went to work on a few punchin bags. An hour later my client finally showed up.

"Ted," he greeted as he held out his hand.

"Bruce."

"This is Jason," he responded as he shoved his second adopted son forward.

I studied the raven haired kid with blue eyes and a scowl on his face… Has Wayne gotta thing for certain types of kids and makin em into Robins? Back in my day, kids would never have been put into danger. But, its better to show em whatcha know then havin to watch em get killed.

"Oh my God! You know Bruce Wayne and you live in this dump!" Tom exclaimed as he appeared by the stairs.

I glared at him as he came to stand beside me.

"This is Tom… Boy'll be stayin with me for a few days," I muttered. "Tom, take Jason and get em some gear."

"But-"

"Now." I growled as the two teens disappeared into the back as I turned to Bruce.

I handed him the syringe and lock hair from Tom and said, "I want to know who this kid is."

"I should have the results tomorrow."

"Good… How's your other boy?"

"Fine. Jason will be taking over as Robin now that Dick has decided to devote more time to the Titans."

I grunted in response as he said, "Ted, this place is really falling apart. If you need the money to-"

"I ain't takin no charity."

"It's not charity. It's-" he began before his kid started screaming.

Jason stumbled out of the changing room clutching his chest as blood slipped through his fingers. Bruce was already beside him, pressing a towel to the wound as a feral growl was released from somewhere in the back.

A form started to approach from the shadows. Golden eyes watched from the darkness before the figure moved into the light… Impossible.

The cat creature had claws dripping with blood. Its coat was as black as night. Its eyes were as bright as gold and its fangs as long as daggers… Werepanther… Impossible.

The creature tasted the blood on its claws before rising from its position on the ground. Its pupils dilated before it lunged towards the boy. Bruce was ready for the attack. He easily intercepted the werepanther and threw it headfirst into the wall. The creature lay unconscious as I leaned over it.

"Shouldn't you find Tom!" Bruce snapped as I shook my head.

"That is him," I muttered as the werepanther began to slowly transform back into a boy with shaggy black hair, blue eyes, and blood dripping from his fingertips and mouth.

I draped a towel over his naked form before picking him up as Bruce kept his focus on the claw marks on his son's chest.

"How bad is it?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Not bad. It's shallow. It should heal without leaving a scar."

"There's a first aid kit upstairs."

He nodded before carrying his kid upstairs and set him down on the bathroom counter before I laid Tom down in the guest bedroom.

I found Bruce wrapping his son's chest with bandages.

"What happened?" I asked as the kid looked away.

"Answer him, Jason," his father ordered as the kid muttered, "I said something I shouldn't have and… He turned into that thing and tried to eat me."

"What did ya say to em?"

"I asked him if he'd been training under you for long and he said he didn't believe in fighting unless it's necessary. Then I asked him why he was here and he told me about his mom… And I didn't mean it. It just came out."

Bruce ordered, "Tell him what you said, Jason."

"I… I said that maybe if he'd actually tried to fight for his mother… She'd be alive."

 **********Break**********

 **Tom's POV**

 **(Anything** _ **indented**_ **represents Tom's animalistic thinking.)**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the blood on my hands. The second thing I noticed was the fact that I was lying naked in the bed of Ted's guest room. I got up and got dressed before peeking out the door only to find him staring down at me.

"Is Jason alive?" I asked as he nodded.

"We gotta talk."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! He said something and I got mad and I can't control it! It's like there's another person inside my head! It-"

"I know… Wayne's youngest likes to get a rouse out of people. He told me what he said about your mother." He replied as I looked away.

"How long have ya had yer… um, gift?" he huffed.

"It's not a gift. It's a curse… I've known since I was ten. I got in a fight at school with a boy and… I changed… I almost killed him. He was in a coma for a month. I didn't mean to. It just happened… it was an accident. That's why I don't fight. I don't want to hurt anyone… I'm a monster."

"Yer not a monster, Tom… Yer a metahuman."

I looked up at him. "I don't know what that is."

"It's a human… with a 'superpower.' Yer superpower is a werepanther. Ya know, half human… half panther."

"A monster."

"You can learn to control it."

"How?" I asked.

"As far as I can tell… You have the ability to transform at will… You can call on it whenever you want… Just make sure ya got some extra clothes when ya do decide to-"

"No! That's not happening! I'm not going to transform ever again!"

"And if someone pisses ya off again? Then whater ya gonna do?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone!"

"Prove it! Ya coulda saved yer mother! Ya coulda protected her! How many more lives will die cause yer too selfish ta-" he began before the animal inside was unleashed.

 _Kill him. Think of how good his blood will taste._

No! It's wrong! I can't.

 _We can. He has insulted us. He must die._

Claws sprouted from my fingertips as my teeth grew pointed.

"Control it, Tom. It listens to you. It ain't the other way around." Ted ordered as I snarled.

 _Kill him. Let his blood run free._

No! It's wrong!

 _Do it now!_

I lunged for his throat as he held me at arm's length with my jaws snapping at his jugular. His eyes met mine as he sighed.

"For a metahuman, yer weak physically and mentally… Ya called yerself a monster… Ya are one… Only you can control it, Tom… But, yer lettin it control you."

 _Rip his throat out!_

"Even yer mother had more control than this."

My mother? But, I thought this side came from him… He's supposed to be the one with powers… Mom's supposed to be the normal one… Mommy… I want my mom.

I didn't even notice that I had sunken to the floor with him sitting beside me.

"Look kid, yer always gonna have this power… Which is why ya gotta learn how to use it before ya really do kill someone… I know ya don't wanna fight, but ya ain't gotta choice."

"I want my mom." I whined a he ran a hand through his hair.

"I know… She was a good woman. I knew her… But, she was like you… Only she changed during her… um cycle."

"Gross."

"Yeah… Only difference is she couldn't control it… I gotta friend of mine to give her somethin to regulate it… However, she could still call on it whenever she wanted."

"How am I supposed to control it then?" I asked.

"Yer doin it now, kid."

My eyes widened as I realized I was just sitting on the floor still in my werepanther form without trying to kill anyone.

"How many are there like me?"

"Millions. There's Black Canary, you, yer mom, the flashes, Beast Boy, ManBat-"

I asked, "You mean Batman?"

"No, Batman just left. ManBat's able to turn into a werebat."

"Wait… Bruce Wayne is Batman!"

"It ain't like it's too hard ta figure out."

"Wait… You helped train Batman!"

"Yeah… Taught him, Black Canary, Superman, Wonder Woman, Troia, Catwoman, Green Arrow, and yada yada. The list goes on and on."

"That's pretty impressive," I muttered.

"They don't call me The Champ for nothin, kid."

"So… What happens now?"

"Tomorrow we start your training and then we go after your mother's killers."

 **********Break**********

 **Ted's POV**

Later that night, I picked up the phone as I saw Bruce Wayne's number flash across the screen.

"Did ya get the results?" I asked.

"Yes. The boy wasn't lying. He is who he says he is… His mother is Marilyn Bronson," Bruce replied.

Already knew that. "And?"

"I found something else in his blood… Two things actually."

"What?"

"One substance is unidentified… Which is what I'm assuming are his metahuman genes from his mother."

"Well, we all knew that. Anything else worth mentioning?" I huffed.

"Ted, there was something else I found in his blood… and on his birth certificate."

"Birth certificate?"

"I'll get straight to the point… His DNA matched yours. Your name is on his birth certificate… He's your son," Bruce answered as the phone slipped from my grasp and fell to the floor.

I didn't move. I couldn't move. I stood there forever.

Mine? My son? Marilyn Bronson… But, we only had sex like once! I could see Queen Hippolyta havin a son of mine… Damn. That was a woman… But, Marilyn? It only happened once… Oh my God! We only hooked up once when some idiot tried to rob the bank she was workin at… That's also when I found out about her ability to transform… Oh my God! He's mine! He's mine! Holy shit!

I left the phone on the floor in the kitchen before moving straight to the "guest room." I quietly opened the door and stared at the kid… my kid sleeping. I barely registered moving until I was seated on the bed staring directly down at him.

He's mine. Mine. All these years. Mine. Does he know?

"Tom… wake up, kid," I ordered as I shook his shoulder.

"Ted? What are you doing?"

"Did you know? Did you know that… that I'm… yer… that-"

"That you're my father?" he asked.

"Yeah… that."

"I've always known."

"Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't you say somethin!" I yelled.

"Mom never told you about me cause she knew you didn't have time to be a father… I agreed with her. You're a hero. You have enough to worry about… I watched you on the news. I read the papers and the websites. I've seen all your fights… There was no way you'd ever have time for me… It's obvious you wouldn't have even wanted me… You still don't want a son. I'm just like the others. I'm just some soldier you can use."

"Don't analyze me, Tommy. It ain't polite."

"Look, I don't want to put anything on you… or me. That's why I didn't tell you that you're my father… All I want is for you to help me find my mother's killers. Then you'll go back to doing what you do and you can forget about me… I'll walk out that door and you'll forget about me. I don't need a father. And you don't need a son-"

"No!"

"Look, this is better for both of us. I'm not you. I'm not going to put on a fur costume and punch people in the face."

"Tom-"

"Look, I'm tired. Just let me sleep and-" he began before I reached out and cupped his face.

"How could you think I'd just forget about ya? Ya know… Ya got my eyes and hair, but I can see yer mom in you."

He didn't say nothing. He just pulled away from me and tried to keep himself from crying.

"Tommy, I've only known ya for four days, but I ain't about to forget ya… Not now. Not ever… Yer mine… My boy… And I ain't about to leave ya alone in this world."

"Okay, Dad," he whispered.

 **********Break**********

 **Tom's POV**

The next morning I found Dad gazing out the kitchen window with one of his disgusting protein shakes in his hands.

"There's more in the blender," he grumbled while keeping his focus on the outside world.

"What are you staring at?" I asked.

"Your friends are back."

I moved to look out of the window, but he pushed me back.

"Stay away from the open, kid. Yer the one they want."

"What are they doing?"

"Surveillance."

"Do you think they know I'm here?"

"Yep."

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Train. Worry about them later…. They'll be makin a move soon enough."

 **********Break*********

"Git up! Git yer lazy ass up, Tommy!" he screamed at me as I lay on the floor of the ring for like the thirtieth time in half an hour.

"It's Tom." I snapped before rising to my feet only to have him knock me back down.

"Stand back up, Tommy."

"Why! So you can knock me back down again!"

"If yer tired of gettin knocked down, then block my attack."

"I'm trying!"

"Then try harder!"

 **********Break**********

"Dammit, Tom! I'm old and I run faster than that!" he yelled as he kept on increasing the speed on the treadmill.

He kept yelling at me as I jumped off to vomit.

 **********Break**********

I lugged myself out of the shower and slipped into a T-shirt and a pair of sweats. Then I dragged myself into bed. I groaned as I curled up beneath the sheets. Everything hurts. And it's only the first day! I'm not cut out for this. I don't even like fighting!

The lights came on as I pulled the sheets over my head.

"Don't forget to be up by five!" Dad shouted before flipping the lights back off and shutting the door behind him.

 **********Break**********

I internally groaned as my door was opened. It feels like I've only been asleep for like an hour. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that he'd take pity on me and let me sleep just a little longer. I kept my eyes closed as I felt him standing over me.

My eyes snapped open as a damp cloth was pressed over my mouth and nose. A man that definitely wasn't my father pinned me down as I breathed in the unknown drug.

"Mmph!"

"Shhhhh. Wouldn't want to wake Daddy up, would we?"

 **Ted's POV**

My eyes opened as my door creaked open. Footsteps too heavy to belong to a fourteen year old boy approached me as I caught a glimpse of a silver blade in the darkness. The figure stood directly over me as I pounced and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"I'll deal with you later," I hissed before slamming him headfirst into the wall.

"Tom!" I screamed before running out of the bedroom.

"Tommy! Answer me!" I hollered before practically ripping the door to his bedroom off of its hinges. The bed was empty. "Tommy!"

No! No! No!

I ran to the window and threw it open to see a figure in black with an unmoving teenager over the figure's shoulder. The two disappeared into an awaiting car before the car vanished into the night.

I clenched my fists before stomping back to my bedroom. I dragged the unconscious bastard into the bathroom and submerged his head underwater a few times to wake his ass up. He coughed and sputtered as I held him against the wall.

"Look, jackass. Ya got ten seconds to tell me where my boy is or you and me are about to go ten rounds and yer gonna be beggin me to stop before the first round's even over with."

 **********Break***********

 **Tom's POV**

I glared up at the asshole from the floor of the tinted car as he smirked down at me. He casually lit a cigarette as I discretely tugged at the ropes holding my wrists together behind my back. I pushed at the knotted fabric in-between my teeth with my tongue, yet the gag was tied too tight.

He leaned over and blew smoke in my face as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What's wrong Tommy-Boy? I thought you loved smoking as much as you loved drinking… What? Did Daddy make you stop? Well… You won't have to worry about him telling you what to do from now on," Arnold sneered as I clenched my fists together.

 _Kill him!_

No… Not yet. We want all of them.

"Poor Tommy-Boy. No daddy. No mommy… You'd still have a mommy if she'd just helped us rob the bank. But, no. She had to play hero and save her precious baby… You know, it took me a while to find some clingy, single bitch with a kid that worked at a bank… And your mother just had to ruin it."

 _Kill him!_

Soon. Very soon.

"Arnold! Stop taunting the brat!" the driver ordered as he rolled his eyes.

"Relax. He's not going to do anything. Besides, we're here."

The car came to a stop and I was yanked out and forced into some kind of fish processing plant. Gross. I was dragged around the plant until we finally arrived at the offices.

The same man from earlier this week with greasy brown hair and eyes stood as I was pushed onto my knees in front of him. He still had a cigar clenched in-between his yellowing teeth. He smiled down at me as the gag was pulled from my mouth.

"Thomas, so good to see you again," he sneered.

"Go to Hell."

"I see we've grown a backbone in the past few days."

"You killed my mother!"

"Well… I tried. It seems the bullet I put into her missed her heart by an inch… She's been in the ER for all this time. Don't worry. She'll be taken care of within the hour."

"Leave her alone, you bastard!"

"And the language! My, my, my… Something has definitely changed. Daddy made quite the impression on you, didn't he? Then again, I'm surprised he can do anything at his age."

"You're wrong."

"Face it, boy. The Champ is all washed up. He's got nothing left. His glory days are over… The only thing left of his legacy is… You. And now he has nothing." He replied before pulling out a pistol. "At least your little 'family' can be together again… Any last words?"

"Mraow!"

 **Ted's POV**

"Where is the boy!" I growled as I held some thug by the scruff of his collar.

"O-office!" he whimpered before I knocked him out.

I ran as fast as possible. Hold on, Tommy. Just hold on. I busted down the door and found Tom in his werepanther form holding some guy against the wall with his claws posed at the man's throat.

Another man that Tom didn't see was standing next to a window with a gun aimed at Tom's back.

"No!"

 **Tom's POV**

I looked into Arnold's fearful eyes as I opened my mouth to reveal the sharp fangs.

"P-please."

A feral growl escaped my throat as I literally held his life in my hands.

What I didn't expect was to see Dad breaking down the door in his Wildcat suit. What I never saw was the boss aiming a gun at my back and pulling the trigger.

One second Dad was where the door should have been the next he had inserted himself in front of the bullet. I screamed in rage and sorrow as the bullet penetrated my father as he tackled the boss. They both crashed through the window and disappeared.

I leaned out of the window and only found an endless ocean. I released a mournful whine before turning to find Arnold trying to crawl out of the room. I grabbed his ankle and yanked him back towards me.

"This is your fault!" I growled as he shook his head.

"P-please," he whimpered as I positioned my fangs at his jugular.

 _Kill him! Let his blood cover the floor! This is what we want!_

But it's not what Mom or Dad would want… I kill him and I'm no different than he is… And that would make me a monster. It's not the fangs and the claws… It's the blood.

I slammed his head against the floor and backed away from him. I then felt a hand on my back. I turned ready to launch an attack and paused as I saw Wildcat dripping water everywhere and smiling at me.

"You okay, kid?" he asked as I stared at him before wrapping my arms around him.

"Dad."

"Hey… Don't go cryin on me now, Tommy."

I muttered, "I thought you were dead."

"Kid, I got nine lives… Literally. You and yer mom ain't the only metahumans in the family."

"Mom! We have to get to the hospital like now!"

"What? Why?"

"They're going to kill her!"

"Alright. Just calm down. I'll make a call and you… Let's get ya somethin ta wear."

 **********Break**********

 **Marilyn's POV**

"W-who a-are y-you?" I croaked as a man I'd never seen before walked over to my IV bag.

"Relax, Miss Bronson. I'm a nurse. I'm only going to give you something for the pain." He replied as he brought a syringe up to the bag.

"Oh." I muttered before closing my eyes and slumping back against the bed only to have the door bust open seconds later.

My eyes opened as I saw a police officer… Tommy and… Ted?

"Mom! Get away from her!"

I murmured , "Tommy," as he ran to my side as Ted and the officer took care of the 'doctor.'

"Mommy," he whispered, taking my hand in his. "He was going to kill you. But, you're okay now. You're okay."

"Oh, baby… Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No… How are you?"

"B-baby, I have to tell you something," I whispered as the other three silently left the room.

 **Ted's POV**

"If you and your son could testify, it will put the mob away for good," the officer instructed as I agreed.

"Thank you. We'll be in touch," he replied.

As soon as he departed, Marilyn's doctor, Dr. Willis, approached me.

"You are Thomas' father, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Mr. Grant… You might want to make preparations regarding the boy's future."

"What?"

"She's dying."

"The bullet did that much damage?"

"Yes… But, that's not it. She was dying before she was shot… Cancer."

"Oh… How long?"

"Days… Hours… Minutes… Seconds."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. There's nothing anyone can do. I offer my sincerest condolences."

"Yeah thanks." I muttered as he walked away.

I ran a hand through my hair as I leaned up against the hospital wall. Shit.

"Hey Dad," Tom whispered as I looked over at his face that had suddenly grown pale with unshed tears.

"Yeah?"

"Mom wants you."

I muttered, "Oh."

"Yeah… I'm going to the vending machine… I'm hungry."

"Do ya need cash?"

"No," he whispered before shuffling past me.

I watched him disappear around the corner. I took a deep breath before entering the hospital room. I walked over to her and she held out her hand to me. We intertwined our fingers together.

"Marilyn… It's been a while."

"Ted, I'm sorry. I should have told you." She whispered as her voice tried not to crack under the strain.

"Yeah… I got why ya didn't, but ya should have… He's a good kid. Ya should be real proud of him."

"I am."

"Yeah."

"Ted… I never told Tommy about the cancer… I tried to find a husband, so he wouldn't be alone. I should have just given him to you."

"Look, Marilyn. The kid ain't gonna be alone… I'll take care of em."

"That's all I ask… Don't turn him into one of your soldiers."

"I won't… Unless that's what he wants."

"Fair enough… Thank you."

"Yeah."

"And Ted?"

"Yeah?"

"Tom's not a fighter. Don't change the way he is."

"I won't."

"Thank you… You can go now… He'll be needing his father."

She let go of my hand and settled back against the pillows. She gave me a small smile before closing her eyes for one last time. I stared down at her as the seconds ticked away before her heart monitor started to flat line.

I was pushed out of the room as the nurses and doctors poured into the room. I headed towards the snacks and found Tom sitting in a chair gazing out the window of the hospital.

"She's gone, isn't she?" he asked softly.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," I sighed while placing my hand on his shoulder.

He didn't cry. He didn't move. He only stared out at the world through the window.

"What happens now?" he asked.

"We go home and train… Ya gotta keep fightin through the pain."

 **********Break**********

 **Tom's POV**

We sat in silence as he drove his old and battered Jeep through the streets of Brooklyn. I leaned against the door and stared out the passenger window.

"What the hell!" he shouted, making me look up to see dozens of cars parked outside of his gym.

He parked the Jeep and we got out together. We entered to see the gym completely remodeled with tons of people just standing around.

"What happened!" Dad barked as a woman gracefully stepped forward.

"This place was literally falling apart, Ted. It really needed a woman's touch." A woman with short black hair purred before winking at me. "Hiya, kitten."

She draped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close before purring, "Oh Ted, he looks just like you… Just tinier and younger. I'm Selina, by the way… You might know me better as Catwoman."

"Catwoman?"

"Of course, kitten. You live in your daddy's world now. You have The Justice Society, The Justice League, The Teen Titans, the sidekicks in training and then you have me… You shall learn soon enough… You have the Batfamily, the Archers, the Atlantians, the Kryptonians, the Flashes, the Magicians, Green Lanterns, the Amazons, and your father and you; Wildcat and… Tomcat."

 **********break**********

 **Ted's POV**

It wasn't just enough for them to mess with my gym, they had to screw around with the livin quarters upstairs. I leaned against the wall and stared at the new boxing ring as I took a swig from the beer in my hand.

"Dad?"

"Watcha got, kid?" I huffed as I swirled the beer around in the bottle.

"Why didn't Mom tell me about the cancer?"

"She didn't want ya to worry, Tommy. That's why she tried so hard to get ya a father."

"What if something happened to you?"

"Ain't nothing gonna happen ta me, Tommy."

"Still… I want you to train me for real… If something happened… I need to be able to save you."

I nodded before looking down at him.

"Ya sure it's whatcha want?"

"I'm sure."

"Cause if it's not… I'm still gonna love ya, Tommy."

"It's what I want."

"Alright… I'll train ya."

"Thanks Dad."

We both looked away as the door swung open. Some skinny woman in a suit appeared with a girl around three years old balanced on her hip and suckin her thumb.

"Uh… Mr. Grant?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"You remember Yolanda Montez?"

"My god-daughter?" I muttered. I haven't seen this kid since she was born.

"Correct. Her parents were just in an accident… You've been named her guardian."

Two kids within a week… Do I look like freakin Batman!

* * *

 **After like 50 billion years, I finally got around to writing this story. But, I still need a title. So I'm going to let ya'll pick.**

 **The Harder They Fall**

 **Lights Out**

 **Wake up Call**

 **Eye of the Panther**

 **Southpaw**

 **(Insert your ideal title here)**


	2. Chapter 2: More Important Things

**Tom is 5.**

 **Chapter 2: More Important Things**

 **Marilyn's POV**

Pulling into the school parking lot, I frowned when I saw Tommy. My poor baby looked devastated as he dragged his tiny, Scooby Doo backpack behind him. Eventually, his teacher, Mrs. Browning, picked it up for him as she led him over to the car. Tommy merely slid into his car seat and buckled himself in without saying a single word. I saw him sniffle and blink a tear away as his teacher came around to my side of the car.

"What happened?" I asked.

She whispered, "Miss Bronson, I'm so sorry. At recess, some of the other children were taunting Tom because his father is not in the picture. I'm so very sorry. I stopped it at soon as I realized what had happened. I'm very sorry. It won't happen again."

"Thank you. I'll talk to him as soon as we get home."

I pulled out of the parking lot a moment later. Glancing in my rearview mirror, I stared at Tommy's upset expression. I said, "Baby, why don't we get some ice-cream?"

He simply shook his head and continued to stare out the window before softly mumbling, "Why come I don't have a daddy?"

I didn't say anything. Oh Ted. Why'd it have to be you? Any other man. Things could be so different. Why Ted?

The rest of the ride home was in silence. We eventually made it back to our two bedroom apartment. I parked the car and reached over to sling my purse and Tommy's backpack over my shoulder. His arms locked around my neck as I unbuckled him from the car seat. I barely managed to balance Tommy as well as all of our stuff as I carried him up the apartment stairs to where our floor was.

"You're getting so big, Baby."

Eventually, we made it inside. I dropped our stuff on the floor before depositing Tommy on the couch. He just stared up at me with those big blue eyes of his that he clearly got from his father. Hell, everything is pretty much from his father. I'm not even sure if he inherited anything from me at all. He just looks identical to Ted.

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing really… It's just that you look so much like your father."

His nose wrinkled up like it always does whenever he's thinking about something. He then asked, "How come he's not here?"

"Listen, Baby, I'm going to tell you something about your dad that you can never tell anyone. Ever. Alright?"

"Okay."

I replied, "Your daddy's a boxer. He can't be here because he's doing really important things."

"How come he never comes over?"

"Tommy, your dad doesn't know about you."

"Why not?"

"Because he has to do really important things and we can't tell him about you. Ever."

Tommy seemed to think it over before he finally replied, "Who is my daddy?"

I sighed before I reached for the remote and flipped the TV on. I came to a stop on the sports channel and showed Tom one of his dad's matches. He merely stared in amazement and in awe and wonder.

 **********Break**********

 **Tom's POV**

I crossed my arms and frowned at the two old men in front of me along with their dates. One of them was black haired and blue eyed with some girl with lighter yes and short black hair. The other man was blonde and kept screaming the entire time at my dad to finish his competitor. The other dark haired woman merely patted her date's leg and said, "Calm down, Ollie."

"Not now, Dinah. Come on, Champ! Wake up and finish this bum!" the blonde haired man shouted.

The two girls just looked at each other and continued talking. "Don't look so concerned, Selena. We both know Ted has this."

I basically stood on my tiptoes and tried to peer around them as my dad went down for about five seconds. Come on! Get up!

The other man who'd never bothered to say a single man gazed over at me for a brief second before looking around. He remained completely oblivious to what was happening in the ring before shifting over to the right to give me a better view of what was going on in the ring.

About two seconds later, Dad got up and flew at his competitor like a mad man. His opponent went down hard as my mouth dropped open. Holy crap! He's amazing!

And then the adults sitting in front of me jumped up and started screaming as I lost sight of my dad. I sighed in defeat before I noticed the man in front of me staring at me again.

"You know, the Champ will be backstage signing autographs," he stated as my face lit up.

I asked in excitement, "Really?"

"Really."

"Thanks!" I replied before taking off into the crowd.

I forced my way through the crowd only to come to a stop before a long line of people. I groaned as I somewhat patiently waited my turn. My stomach twisted and turned with every step closer. What would I say to him? What would he think? Would he want to stay with me and Mommy forever? Would he love me?

I was so nervous I could have thrown up. Finally, there was only one person ahead of me. I was having trouble breathing as the kid in front of me finally left. I stood there frozen as my dad looked at me. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped as his manager came up beside him.

"Alright, Champ. Autograph time is up. Time to go."

No! No! No!

His manger shoved an autographed photo at me before shoving Dad towards the door. I felt tears beginning to form as he walked out of my sight completely. Too blinded by the tears in my eyes, I'm not even sure how I managed to get home.

I opened the door to find Mommy talking to a police officer while crying her eyes out. She immediately pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly before screaming at me.

"Tommy! Where have you been!"

"I…I was at the park," I lied.

"You know better than that!" she yelled as the officer came closer.

He stated, "Son, running away is serious. Is there a reason-"

"I didn't run away! I just went to the park!" I yelled back.

I pushed Mommy away and took off for my room. Throwing myself down on my bed, I cried all night long. Mommy was right. Dad has more important things.

* * *

 **After like 50 billion years, I finally got around to writing this story. But, I still need a title. So I'm going to let ya'll pick.**

 **The Harder They Fall**

 **Lights Out**

 **Wake up Call**

 **Eye of the Panther**

 **Southpaw**

 **(Insert your ideal title here)**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight Through the Pain

_**Tom is 19 and Kyle is 16.**_

 _ **After affect of chapter 25 in Brightest Day, Blackest Night, which dealt with Kyle Raynor's canon rape by Bueno Excelente.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Fight Through the Pain**_

 _ **Ted's POV**_

I stopped at the door of my office as I heard voices comin' from inside the gym. Jordan was a couple of minutes early. Pressing my ear against the door, I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Please don't go. Don't leave me here. I swear I'm ready to go back in the field. I can handle it, Hal."

"Sorry, kid. You're sitting this one out. Trust me, you don't need to be there for this one. Kyle, you're going to be just fine. It's only for one week. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was good for you."

The panicked voice pleaded, "Please don't go."

"You're going to be fine. I promise."

I took that moment to enter the gym. They both turned to face me. Jordan kept his hand on tha kid's shoulder. I took Hal Jordan's hand in a firm handshake before taking his boy's hand.

Jordan stated, "Ted, this is my kid, Kyle."

I nodded as tha kid muttered, "Nice to meet you."

"Right, imma go find Tommy," I muttered before leaving them alone.

I walked up the stairs ta find Tommy downing a protein shake. He immediately asked if Kyle were here. I nodded in response.

"Okay… Hey Pop, I think I'll handle this if it's cool?"

"Fine."

 **********Break**********

 **Tom's POV**

I dropped Kyle's bag on the floor of my bedroom. He casually looked around my somewhat clean room as I pulled the air mattress out of the box.

"Since my twin mattress ain't gonna fit us both, you good sleeping on the air mattress?" I asked.

Kyle merely nodded in response. Damn. He's shutting down again. I haven't even seen him or talked to him since it happened.

"Hey, how about we grab some dinner then we get started?"

An hour later we were both staring out at the Brooklyn Bridge with a box of deep dish pizza. Kyle had barely eaten anything. I also couldn't help but notice the way he practically jumped outa his skin around every stranger that passed us by.

I finally asked, "You don't like the pizza or are you just used to that shitty California food?"

"It's fine," he mumbled, not even bothering to defend his state.

"So, it's your first time in Brooklyn, whadya wanna do? You have a whole week in the great state of New York. There's the Statue of Liberty, we can go see Jason in Gotham, catch a show, a movie, there's Coney Island, zoo, aquarium, concerts… Anything sound good?"

He merely shrugged. I merely lost it.

 **********Break**********

"Tom, are you awake?" Kyle asked softly.

I huffed, "Am now. What?"

I rolled over to face him. My eyes easily adjusted to the darkness to see the hesitant look on his face. He fiddled with the edge of the old blanket for a minute before he finally muttered, "I… I want to know."

"Know what?"

"About what happened to me… I have to know. I need to know."

I swallowed hard before rolling back over to face the wall. "It won't change anything. Just forget it."

"I know it won't change but I want to know. Hal won't talk to me because he doesn't want me to remember. But, this is my body. I want to know. I have to stop wondering what happened. Tom, please tell me. You owe me that much."

"Kyle-"

"Please."

"I, ah, you'd been missing for a while. At least that's what we think… I'm sorry. We should have noticed you were gone. But, we didn't until it was too late… We all split up looking for you. I tried the bathroom but the door was locked. I waited like twenty minutes before Jason picked it. We found you-" I broke off. I can't tell him.

"I can take it, Tom. Just tell me."

I sighed before mumbling, "You were just laying there naked on the floor in a pool of blood and cum. I think you tried to fight back because you were tied up and he'd gagged you at some point until he… ah… he used your mouth. You scared the shit out of us… I thought you were dead but I could hear your heartbeat. Your eyes were so glossy and dead looking. And Jason… he froze. He didn't even do anything. I'd never seen him freeze before. I covered you with my jacket and untied you but Jason didn't move. It's like he was stuck in a flashback or something. Eddie and Zack came in. Zack called the cops, Eddie tried to reach the League, and I just stayed there with you, talking to you but you couldn't hear me. The cops came and did their investigation. The paramedics took you to the hospital and we got ahold of your guardian. You know the rest."

I rolled back over to see tears sliding down his face. Kyle held his hand over his mouth to keep me from hearing him cry. I swallowed hard. What was I supposed to say? Kyle is the only hugger in the group. He's the sensitive one.

"Look, you can cry if you want. I won't think less of you… You're still the same dorky comic book nerd. Nothing's changed."

He shook his head before replying softly, "Everything's changed… I want my mom."

I turned back to the wall not knowing what to say. I miss my mom too. Damn cancer took both of them too soon. The rest of the night was spent in silence minus his occasional sniffle.

 **********Break**********

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kyle hissed.

I glanced over at the kids aged eight thru ten before looking back at Kyle's angry expression. I merely shrugged before telling him to get back in line with the other kids.

"Tom, no way am I doing this. This is embarrassing."

I shrugged before "lightly" punching him in the face. Kyle hit the floor and looked up at me in shock.

Shrugging, I replied, "Sorry, but if you couldn't even block that then I've put you in the right class. Get back in line."

Kyle gave me a death glare but followed orders. I then demonstrated blocking and break away defense moves.

 **********Break**********

After class was dismissed and all the kids were picked up by their parents I climbed into the ring before gesturing Kyle to follow me.

I explained, "Alright, let's try a bit of one-on-one. I'm going to try to hit or attack you and you're going to block my attacks like you did with the kids earlier."

I reached out and grabbed Kyle's wrist. He instantly froze for a solid ten seconds before he halfheartedly tried to push me away. I ended up just letting him go. Okay time for a different approach.

Kyle suddenly screamed, "Just forget it, Zach! This isn't working! I just want to go home!"

"Okay. Fine. Go home and cry to your daddy. Tell him how much of an easy target you are. Tell him that you deserved what happened to you."

Out of nowhere, Kyle's hand balled itself into a fist. I immediately blocked his attempt at his first real punch. I immediately pulled his thumb out from inside his fist.

"You'll break your thumb if you're trying to hit someone like that," I mumbled.

"What the hell, Zack!"

I sighed, "Kyle, I'm sorry, okay? But, I can't help you if you don't want to help yourself first. You have to want this. I'm so sorry about what happened to you and I'd do anything to just go back but I can't. You have to move forward. Sometimes, you just have to fight."

 **********Break**********

 **Ted's POV**

"Keep your arms up! Good. Left! Right! Awesome job, man."

Glancing over at the two in the ring, I smirked at the kid trying to hold off from Tommy's attacks. He was failing miserably. Yet, I knew what the boy didn't. Tommy's tail always gives him away.

As I passed them by, I said, "You're lookin' at where he is insteada where he's gonna be. That's why he keeps grabbin' ya by the collar. Ya wanna hint? Watch his tail."

Things started picking up in a hurry. Jordan's boy was starting to do well. He'd never be a real fighter or nothin' but that wasn't the goal. I nodded at Tommy before leaving.

 **********Break*********

 **Tom's POV**

I wiped some of the chili off my mouth from my chili dog before glancing over at Kyle, who frowned at his own hotdog. Rolling my eyes, I made a comment about how Californians couldn't measure up to New Yorkers.

"Yeah right," he replied before gazing up at the Ferris Wheel.

"You wanna ride? I think we gotta couple of tickets left. It's your first time at Coney Island. We can do whatever you want."

"It's okay… My mom took me once. I was just thinking about her… Sometimes it's hard."

"Yeah," I murmured before adding, "C'mon, let's go on another ride. And try not to puke up your hotdog. You can't waste them like that."

 *********Break*********

All my animalistic sense of defense went off the second Kyle screamed. My heart nearly leapt from my chest as I gazed around my room and found it empty except for Kyle screaming off his face on the floor. Dropping down beside him, I quickly shook him awake.

"Calm down, it was just a dream. You're okay."

Kyle merely nodded in response before I told him to try to go back to sleep.

"I think I'll just stay up for a while actually."

I inwardly groaned before taking a seat next to him. "Then, I'll stay up with you."

 **********Break**********

I made sure to stay in my human form as I climbed into the ring with Kyle, no gloves, no safety equipment, nothing. Just a simple defense lesson.

"Remember that your elbows are the strongest defense you have. Also, if someone ever has you pinned, your hips are strong enough to get them off you."

Kyle nodded. "Right. I'm ready."

"Okay, the first thing we're going to do is-"

"Hal!" Kyle cried as he suddenly climbed out of the ring.

Kyle jogged to his guardian. I stood there awkwardly as they exchanged a hug for about two seconds. Pop took the liberty to walk over to me.

"Is he ready?" Pop asked.

"I hope so but is anyone really ever ready after going through that?"

"Never but they do get better."


End file.
